A Grand Prix To Rember
by Saru112
Summary: Racing comes natural to sonic, But when Amy gets involved will he be able to keep his cool and make sure he wins the prize? or will he accidently reveal something that was never meant for no ones ears but his own.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic: 19 Tails: 17 Amy: 17 Cream: 16 Knuckles: 22 Rouge: 22 Shadow: ? Unknown and i believe he doesn't age Blaze-20 Silver-20 Eggman- Unknown. characters maybe added later if this chapter actually does well and there's only one OC in the story my OC Dynamic.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Grand Prix**

It was a good day on Möbius. The trees were swaying quietly in the breeze, the birds were singing their daily song, and Sonic the Hedgehog was relaxing on his little brothers workshop roof. That was until heard a certain pinky Hedgie scream his name. He instantly knew it was Amy and was ready to run but due to a little luck problem at that moment he slipped off the roof. Being the cool guy he was though he instantly flipped and landed on his feet with a smirk on his face. Amy Seeing this as a opprotunity quickly jumped onto sonic hugging and kissing him on the cheek making him almost fall over. The Blue Hedgehog blushed a dark red not seeing 2 pairs of eyes were watching from inside.

"lucky bastard i swear Tails life just isn't fair sometimes" said a crimson red monkey standing beside the kitsune. Tails chuckled and said "Well look at it this way Dynamic at least she respects you for asking her out a couple of times and the fact you respect her love for sonic makes it even better since she can talk to you openly like cream and vanilla". As if on cue Sonic came into the workshop amy still holding onto him with a slight blush still on his face. "hey Amy" he said as he waved. "Oh Dynamic i havent seen you in a while how are you"

* * *

**Sonic POV**

I walked into tails workshop being clung to by my little annoyance. Although i sometimes enjoyed her company...in a friend way. As Dynamic talked to her i started feeling a little angry. I didn't know why i felt this way neither, did i want to feel this way...but i did. As i was in my thoughts i heard a faint voice say "sonic im done with our little project and we're all ready for next week". I quickly came back to my senses to see tails and responded "sweet little buddy!"

As if on cue an announcement to my dismay came on tails' tv and i mentally cursed myself. We all listened as the announcer had said "HELLO ALL RACING FANS. We're here to remind you all sign ups for the Cross Country Grand Prix" I heard a little squeal from Amy as she got excited. "This race will include teams of 2 sharing one Vehicle" i heard the announcer say. "TEAMS of 2! Sonic be my partner!" she yelled as Dynamic and Tails looked at me with a "you didn't tell her about the race look" But before i could respond the announcer interrupted me and said " The contestants we have so far is Team Sonic consisting of Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles The Echidna and Rouge the bat, Shadow the hedgehog and much to everyone's dismay Eggman"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sonic was about to say something before he instantly got scared back at Amy making her hammer appear in her hand. "You knew about this the time and..YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!" She yelled more heartbroken than angry. "W-well you know i..uh i" Sonic stammered trying to think of a quick excuse to avoid an instant death from her hammer. Before he could do so the announcer started talking again " WE HAVE A LATE ENTRY" Sonic Tails and Amy looked at the tv as if we were anticipating who it was. " Our new team is Team Rose" he said making the 3 of them look at tv with their mouths dropped . " The team will consist of Amy Rose And Dynamic the Monkey, and we happen to have him on the phone now". The trio looked over to the crimson monkey who had happy grin on his face feeling proud of himself as he was getting interviewed.

"Tell us mr Monkey how do you feel against the odds of this race since your teaming with ms. Rose" the announcer asked. Dynamic Happily replied "Well the odds my good man are pretty slim to none". Amy looked down but before she could fully get a sad look the monkey said " the odds are slim to none for the other contestants" Shocking the trio. "Trust me man me and Amy are gonna show you all the true meaning of speed and by the end of this you will call her the fastest racer alive and that's a promise, not even sonic the hedgehog or the so-called ultimate lifeform will be able to compare". Amy looked at the monkey with an angry scowl but couldn't help to smile at her friends cockiness as it reminded her of her beloved sonic. "heh we'll see when the race begins Mr. Monkey good luck and we hope to interview you again on racing day. You heard it here folks a golden promise to win this Grand Prix we will see you all again next week on monday at the starting line." Tails turned off the tv and chuckled a little "well that was interesting".

Amy couldn't help but hug Dynamic but there was still one little problem and sonic was happy enough to point it out. "you don't even have a car and the last time you did it got blown up by Eggman when he got desperate to place in the final standings. (Sega all-stars reference from one of my races). "oh right" She said weakly. The blue speedster smirked with victory not wanting amy to race especially not with someone he didn't exactly like. "Well that's not exactly true sonic" Tails said. "She does have a car me and Dynamic have fixed it up for the race for when you "forgot" to tell her. Sonic who was shocked at his little buddies face and seriousness. Dynamic pressed a button on the wall showing Amy's new and improved vehicle feeling proud of his and tails' work. "Here ya go you gotta get some practice in for monday" he said as he tossed the keys to the pink rose who smiling with excitement as she caught them and got in. The crimson red monkey hopped in the passenger side propping his feet on the dash as she started it. "we'll see you guys at the starting line on monday!" Amy exclaimed as she blew a kiss to sonic and drove off as tails opened the security door for them. Sonic Blushed instantly trying his best to hide it from tails who obviously saw it. "Well looks like we have a challenge don't you think" tails said in a non chalet way as he went to answer the phone that just rang. Sonic somewhat smirked and said "im going for a run". Quickly running out the workshop at sonic speed in the direction Amy drove.

* * *

**Amy POV**

At First i was upset that Dynamic made us a team without my consent, but now im grateful. He is such a good friend like cream and tails. As i drove practicing my skills for monday I couldn't help but smile at him. For some reason his dark blue eye gave me comfort, although i wondered why he had an eyepatch over his right eye. Everyday when I could. i would ask him about it, but he would instantly change the subject."Dynamic im really thankful for what you did..thanks to you i can show sonic what im made of." "Well don't thank me yet we still technically have to win and its been awhile since you drove but don't worry I will make it my mission to get sonic to notice you." i heard him say. I could help but to giggle as I heard this.

After about 3 or 4 hours of practicing i stopped at my home. I watched as Dynamic just hopped out and walk off waving saying "Keep practicing for monday Ms. Rose". Before i could even say a word he was already gone. After i got out of my car my mind drifted back to my sonic and how i was gonna to him i could be his girlfriend. As i thought and looked around on my porch i happened to see a blue figure in the distance. I thought it was sonic but as soon as i rubbed my eyes to see if i was dreaming the figure was gone as fast as it came. Quickly walking into my home i started getting ready for bed. As i got into bed I couldn't help but grin imagining myself winning and sonic confessing his undying love for me. I instantly drifted into a deep sleep awaiting the next day.

* * *

**Well this is my first time writing one of these. Please be brutal it is my first one after all and I want to see if it's actually good enough to hold people's attention. Also this IS a SonAmy story. it's just not starting fully showing it. Well that's it I guess oh and I know the chapter title is terrible dont rub it in**


	2. Chapter 2 Practice Practice

**I would like to thank maniax300 and a guest for the reviews. Please enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 2: Practice Practice**

**Normal POV**

It was 3 in the morning the sun still sleeping and the moon still dancing in the dark sky. Amy was peacefully sleeping in her bed dreaming of a certain hedgehog. Atleast..until..

"CLANG" "CLANG"

The sounds of pans banging together made the pink hedgie hop out of her bed and fall flat on her face. As she slowly looked up with a groggy and angry look on her face she instantly heard a familiar but un-welcomed voice.

"TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY" said the voice. Amy summoned her hammer instantly hitting her intruder hard into the unforgiving floor. All she could hear after was a tiny "ow" as the intruder got up and she turned on the lights. She saw that the intruder was her friend/brother (well they have a brother and sister relationship) Dynamic.

"DAMMIT" she yelled. "What the heck are you doing here Dynamic its 3 in the morning!". The crimson monkey just stood there and hand her a T-shirt and some shorts and a pair of sneakers. "Put these on and meet me outside" he commanded "we start intense training today". He handed her the clothes and walked past her to wait outside. Amy stood there with a confused yet still groggy look wondering why he wanted to train so easily.

Dynamic had always been a mystery to her even when he explained ideas. The only reason she became his friend is because he had asked her out so many times, but over time they grew to have a great relationship (brother and sister wise). That still didn't explain why he wanted to train this early in the morning. Instead of dwelling on it any longer she decided to just shrug and do as he said.

About 20 or 30 minutes later Amy was outside with her hair in a ponytail and she had on the training outfit dynamic had given her. "so whats up what do we do first" she asked as she showed him the car keys. Dynamic quickly took the keys saying "first of all we're going for a run we need to get you read to drive and to do that you need to have quick hands and feet and the focus of a wolf hunting its prey". Amy just got more and more confused till she finally asked "What does any of that have to do with driving". The young was about to answer but instead laughed and flicked Amy on the forehead making her mad. "oh what are you gonna do hit me" he said sarcastically as he flicked her forehead again and running off. "GET BACK HERE" she screamed as she gave chase.

**Tails POV**

Its one thing to hear arguing on certain days, but early in the morning is not when i want to hear it. When i got out of bed and opened the window to look outside i saw Amy chasing Dynamic with the intent to catch him. I was about to say something till dynamic saw me and saluted with a happy grin as if he knew what he was doing. I just shrugged it off and decided to work on some extra projects in my workshop before the grand prix.

Quietly going down the stairs making sure not to wake sonic, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him sitting there. He must have been woken up by Amy and Dynamic also.

"Hey sonic i see your up" I said

"Well who can sleep while hearing those 2 outside. What exactly are they doing?".He got up and looked outside to watch them as I went to my workshop. "no idea but knowing those two im pretty sure its important and they'll tell us sooner or later"

I had no idea sooner was about 8 hours later. The clock struck 11:00AM and me and sonic decided to full stay awake since we were already woken up. We saw Dynamic Run in the open security door of my workshop and stop to catch his breath and Amy not that far behind.

"whew" he said gasping for air. "that was a good 8 hour run Amy the first part of your training is over time for part numero DOS" he said holding up two fingers. "Training? all that running is training?" i asked. "for what exactly"

"The grand Prix of course". Me and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at what he said."Laugh all you want but I'll show you..anyway sonic mind if i borrow your soccer ball" he asked.

"haha well sure Mr. Trainer make sure not catch it in your hands" Sonic said mockingly. In one quick second he got the ball and gave it to the monkey but backed up seeing Amy.

"SONNIIK- OOOW!" she yelled as Dynamic who pulled her by her ponytail. He looked at her with a serious face and said. "Sorry Amy no sonic time for you till your done training and that will be on sunday exactly at 8".

"B-b-but" was all she could say. "NO BUTS now...do a handstand you're gonna balance this ball in between your feet while jumping and using your reflexes to criss-cross your hands." he said feeling proud of what he was planning.

"Your kidding right" we all said. He just shook his head with a goofy smile on his face. Amy sighed and walked out of the workshop taking the soccer ball and to our surprise she actually started doing it. "Ok even i have to say this is brutal" sonic said with a hint of worry. "She has a mission and she really wants to make this mission a dream and make that dream come true" dynamic said before following Amy slowly giving her encouragement as she slowly very slowly did a handstand back home. This just left me and sonic a little confused.

**Shadow POV**

Peace and Quiet is all i care about now, but there was no peace let alone quiet seeing as how the pink hedgehog I mean Amy and the monkey are disturbing me. I admit though im interested to see what they can since the announcement yesterday. Hmph.

**Knuckles POV**

Teaming up with rouge what was I thinking?!. That crazy bat may try to swipe my Master Emerald while im not paying attention. Just as I was thinking this she land as if on cue.

"Hi there Knuckie~" She said in a flirty tone. For some od reason when ever she said that it made blush and slightly lower my guard which I don't understand. " Hellooooo partner" she stated as she leaned on my emerald. "HEY! get your hands off that batgirl!" i commanded , which only just made her slightly smirk. "Batgirl huh? havent heard that in a while, does that mean you've been thinking about me oh knuxie im just flattered" she said while she got up close and personal. "tch, no chance" i stated while turning my head hiding the shade pink around my muzzle.

"Hehe I just came to make sure you didn't forget to actually SHOW UP on monday for the race."

"How could i possibly forget constantly remind me." i said bluntly. "Well since your like that I wont tell you who the new team is" she said folding her arms and having a fake pouting face which i didn't realize was fake. "who's the new team". "well its...a secret~" she said teasingly and flew off". Damn that batgirl..i could help but chuckle at the name. My little nickname for her.

**Normal POV**

As Dynamic and Amy finally reached her house Amy collapsed on the ground tired and exhausted. "Not bad" the crimson simian said. "but by friday your time will be better, now let me go to phase 3 of your training" he said to Amy holding up 3 fingers making her worry as she got up. "W-whats phase 3" she asked weakly. He smirked and said "Nonstop fighting training with your hands absolutely no hammer at all. The fighting will help develop your reaching speed and strength to turn the wheel at extremely bad situations." he said as he got ready.

"ok this is ridiculous im not gonna fight you beside whats the point " As soon as she was about to finished he full on smacked her. "ooow dammit Dynamic!"

"focus im not gonna hit you hard enough to bruise or injure you but it will still hurt" he said. Amy had no choice but fight back as the monkey kept giving her hit after hit but after a while she was able to block one or two.

After about 2 hours they stopped. They were sitting on Amys porch completely exhausted. "Dynamic" Amy finally said. "is this really gonna help me in the Grand Prix?..or is this just a cruel joke." Dynamic just shook his head not believe her lack of trust and threw her the keys saying. "get in the car and drive we're going through the tight turns of Chaos Pass" As he walked to the Amy's car and hopped in the passenger side Amy couldn't help but to show concern seeing how chaos pass wasnt a good place to race let alone drive. She got in the car and started thinking he was insane but put the car in drive and drove there.

"Alright Amy there's the pass keep going full speed then when the first turn comes up instantly pull the hand brake but keep accelerating till you get pass the first turn then fully turn the wheel to do a 180 degree turn to stop" the monkey said with a smile

Amy Who once again thought he was crazy had no choice to listen since she was already at the pass about to enter the first turn. She was completely worried because you had to have reflexes and focus, but as Amy was thinking this as if by instinct she quickly pulled the hand brake drifting pass the turn at the edge her car barely touching the mountain side then instantly did a 180 a complete stop with the grace of a beautiful swan lifting its wings to fly away.

She was in completely awe at how well she did that and looked at Dynamic with so much joy and happiness. "Oh my gosh! h-how did i..i was never able to do this..that well."

"Told you Amy i wouldn't lie to you. By the time Sunday comes you will be able to drive through chaos pass and drift around the mountain back there and you may even be able to race driving backwards." He said with a cocky smirk yet again reminding Amy of the blue hero.

"So you ready to keep training?" he asked.

Amy stood up in the car and turned to him smiling and mimicking her sonniku and gave him a thumbs up.

"**Alright Bring it on**!" he heard her say. With a chuckle he nodded and Amy drove back to her house eager to continue her training with a new-found confidence in herself.

As they drove off a figure could be seen in the distance watching them. A blue figure.

**Sonic POV**

I couldn't believe what i saw. Amy was actually getting good. Even though i kept dreading this in my mind i just smirked. One side of me was proud of her, while the other just worried she may actually win. This whole Amy thing really is making me crazy. A lot of weird things kept popping up in my dreams, like me actually...liking how...her soft..cute hands would wrap around me in one of her hugs. Her beautiful pink hair and..her alluring body..her..soft..lips.

Wait what!?

Amys nothing more than a friend yea that's it a friend.

_If you say so_

Who said that...gaaah i really need to go for a run...

**alright I hope I did well with this chapter. I decided to just add in Chaos Pass and Such just to show that her training wasnt pointless. Although lol I have to admit I may have went overboard with it but I think this chapter worked out well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Racing Day

**Please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry though this chapter may not be as good as chapter 2 but be honest with reviews it helps me improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let The Roses Fly, and Leave The Others Behind**

**Tails POV**

It was racing day and everyone was excited. I was surprised to see knuckles getting into the racing spirit; Although i wasnt THAT surprised. We were all sitting and waiting at the starting line for the announcer to begin the GP (Grand Prix). We were also waiting for a certain team to show up. I looked over to Sonic, who was getting impatient. I could tell because his finger was tapping the steering wheel and his leg was twitching.

"hey son-" i tried to say but was interrupted by him saying "Tails whats taking Amy so long. She should have been here by now." He sounded worried but i just shook my head free of the lingering thought. I mean he's sonic he always ran from her. Sure he liked her as a friend but he never got worried about her. Lets face it Amy can pretty much handle herself if she chose to.

As I was about to answer the question we heard a car screech to a stop beside us. Soon Sonic had his trademarked smirk on his face. "Well we meet again ms. rose after a whole week. heh it was surprisingly quiet." he said to her trying to get her upset. I could see dynamic sleeping in the passenger seat. He must have been working on Amys car by the looks of it and had to admit he did a good job. I havent met anyone other than Eggman who could have that kind of skill with machines. I quickly looked over at Amy who hadn't responded to sonic's little comment yet. The look on her face. It was one filled with determination and confidence. Finally she said " Oh sonikku i didn't see you there." When she said that i saw sonic looking at her with his brow raised. "Just kidding hehe" she continued "But how about this sonikku how about a little bet."

Sonic looked at her with full interest and said "ok amy whats the bet?" I immediately saw Dynamic chuckle in his sleep. "The bet is that if i finish this race in first you have to take me on one single date in the location i choose" she said with an excited look. "Ok what if i win" my brother questioned. "If you win I'll buy you chillidogs whenever you want any time 7 days a week 365 days a year and I will never...ever...ask you o go on a date or marry me EVER again" she stated. SOnic chuckled and agreed to her wager with full confidence. It was weird how amy still had that smirk on her face. She just risked everything and all for just one single date.

I was taken out of my thoughts when i heard the announcer say " GOOOOOOD MORNING RACE FANS todays gonna be a great start to a Grand Prix. I have with me two special guests just for the beginning of the race. Her name is Cream the Rabbit and her chao friend cheese!" I looked up to see cream in the announcers booth with her friendly smile. She waved to the crowd and stood up as she showed up on the jumbo screen. "Hello everyone I'm very happy to be here and i will be explaining what the teams will be doing for the first part of this GP" she said bowing a little. "First the teams must race here in the well know area GreenHill Zone. It's a fairly simple track but with tough turns and obstacles. After the teams have done 3 laps a special ramp will rise from the ground so they can use it to head to the next location. CAPITAL CITY. Once the top 3 races reach capital city they will receive a star badge. i will explain what the star badges will be used for once everyone arrives at capital city."

The crowd cheered, some saying "Go Team Sonic" others just say "Why is Eggman allowed and why is shadow working with him." That did race a good question. I started thinking of the possible reasons shadow was with eggman. I was so deep in thought I didn't see the starting lights appear on the jumbo screen; before I could think any further I heard everyone say "GOOOO!" and sonic speed off the starting line with everyone following.

Can't a fox get a thought in these days..jeez...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The first lap had begun with the teams going as fast as they could. The standings as they went through the first turn: 1st: Team Sonic 2nd: Team Knuckles 3rd: Team Eggman 4th: Team Rose

The crowd cheering for Team Rose was sadden when they saw this but kept their hopes up. Team Rose was the favorite to win this race, but it seemed odd how it looked like Amy wasnt even trying to do her best. She looked as if she was examining the track as she followed behind the pack. She was dodging obstacles normally without trouble, Before they knew it lap 2 had begun. Thats when things got heated up.

Dynamic instantly opened his eye and said "Alright enough giving them a head start lets kick it into high gear!" Amy nodded with a smirk and quickly changed gears picking up her pace on the track. By time the first turn had come she had pulled her handbrake drifting as close to the railing as possible passing up Team Eggman without even breaking a sweat. Eggman who was clearly upset couldn't believe his eyes. As he was left behind it sounded like he was spouting words that no child should hear but it made shadow chuckle at him.

The next team that was in Team Roses way was Team Knuckles. Amy was about to pass knuckles, but he was about to ram her into the wall. Thanks to Amy's quick thinking and reflexes she hit her brake making knuckles hit the wall and she hit the gas passing him with a wave. Rouge smacked knuckles on the head for being to rash, which didn't make him all that happy. Eggman quickly passed them up getting third.

Last and definitely not least was Team Sonic who was holding a steady lead. When sonic making the his last turn to end lap two amy showed up beside him drifting at the same time as him making them cross the finish line at the same time starting lap 3. Sonic looked over and almost let go of the wheel seeing amy there. Her partner was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. He gave sonic and tails a peace sign as amy passed them up. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe it and neither could the crowd. Amy had already passed up the other 2 teams in just one lap and overtook sonic in the 3 lap. He quickly got his composure and started focusing again. Tails on the other hand was trying to hold in a laugh. "SOME ones got a date haha." he said mockingly. Sonic quickly replied. "ha not a chance! she still has to reach capital city before me which isn't gonna happen i know a shortcut." He said making it pass the first then the second turn hot on amy's trail.

Amy passed the last turn crossing the finish line in first and quickly went off the ramp onto the open road heading to capital city with sonic close behind. Eggman and knuckles were neck and neck till Eggman played dirty and used a mirror to blind knuckles. Eggman got third with an angry knuckles coming in last and they jumped from the ramp trying to catch up with their competitors.

**~later~**

After about 2 or 3 hours of driving Team Rose could see capitaL city in the distance with its tall buildings and exciting tourist attractions. "I didn't think capital city was so far away but we finally mad-" before amy could finish she felt someone ramming her car. She turned around to see eggman hitting her back tire making her swerve a little. "Dammit! Eggman dont you have better things to do!" she said as he kept ramming her car. She started to get worried but quickly got herself together and did something that no one expected her to do.

Before Eggman could ram her back wheel again amy quickly pulled her handbrake and did a 180 degree turn and switched from drive to reverse and started driving backwards. Eggman who had missed her wheel when she turned spun out of control letting Sonic and knuckles pass him easily. He gained his composure and saw amy flip him the bird and do another 180 turn and change switched back to drive crossing the finish line and stopping. Sonic Came second with knuckles coming third. At this point sonic was banging his head on the steering wheel because not only did he not get first, but he had lost a bet with amy.

Tails, Rouge and Dynamic went to cream who was waiting and she gave them their respective star badges. Dynamic got the gold star badge, Tails got the silver star badge, and Rouge got the Bronze star badge. The crowd was cheering as they got their badges; although, some were...lets just say less than happy that sonic got second. Cream quickly said " Each badge represents a certain amount of points the teams have. Gold is 10 points, Silver is 6 points, and bronze is 3 points. Also, since Team Rose won the 3 lap race in greenhill zone they get an extra 5 points giving them a total of 15 points!. Come back tomorrow everyone for the next exciting part of the GP." As the crowd started leaving everyone congratulated amy and dynamic for their first win. Everyone except sonic who was just standing there. Amy walked up to him with a smile. " aw sonic aren't you gonna say congratulations to your future wife~" she said making him turn his head. "Look you won so let's get this date over with." he stated bluntly waiting for her to squeal and jump all over him. She just shook her head which surprised him. "I said any place I choose and this city may be good and all but it's not perfect. Don't worry though hehe I'll tell you when im ready mr. hedgehog." She walked away winking at him making him slightly blush.

The blue hedgehog started thinking about the next race and why he was blushing. It was only amy, the annoying pink hedgehog yet he couldn't help but respect her for how good she did in the race and how she outsmarted eggman. Speaking of Eggman, how the heck did he get shadow to work with him. It seemed all too weird to sonic. It was weird because weeks before amy found out shadow wanted no part of the race. He said he wasnt gonna waste his time with this pathetic excuse of a Grand Prix.

What are you up to egghead...

* * *

**Hooope you liked it, but as i said i appreciate reviews they will help me better. Also Wedding Blues Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon. I also wanna start another story but im still thinking of ideas.  
P.S. Im sorry if the characters are well..out of character lol trying to keep em in character the best i can, buut you know i trail off get so into the story and i just get one of those pffft moments and realize too late. Anyway thanks again for reading**


End file.
